tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Drivers
Drivers The drivers (sometimes called engineers in recent US narrations) drive and maintain the engines and, along with the fireman, keep the engines in control and provide a voice of reason when an engine is being difficult. Attire A North Western Railway steam engine driver's uniform consists of blue trousers, a black tie, a white shirt with a blue jacket over it and a blue cap. Diesel engine drivers wear a similar, though less formal, uniform, with the Vicarstown Dieselworks logo on the jacket and a brown cap. This dress code is the same for drivers on the Arlesdale Railway. The drivers on the Skarloey Railway wear the same outfits, but in grey instead of blue. Voice Actors Trivia * From the ninth to sixteenth seasons of Thomas and Friends, drivers and fireman act almost purely as background characters and are very rarely acknowledged. Engines have on numerous occasions left their jobs without consulting their drivers (if they have any), when in reality, the driver would direct the engine where to go and what to do. But from the seventeenth season onwards, drivers have been seen and spoke more often and have worked more realistically. * In the magazine stories, drivers on the Skarloey Railway wear the same colour uniform of those on the North Western Railway. * To date, nine drivers have been named: Charlie Sand, Edward's driver, Joe, Culdee's driver, Bob, Thomas' driver, Jack Owen, Stepney's driver, Franz, Hugo's driver in the CGI series, Billy Twofeathers, Rainbow Sun's driver, Mr. Arkwright, Mr. Perkins, and Mr. Roberts. * There have been complaints about the lack of female drivers. Mary Creagh, a Labour Front-bencher, has said it was a negative stereotype, and says it will make women less likely to become train drivers if they are put off in their early years. She also criticised the lack of female characters. HiT Entertainment responded saying there has been a "historical imbalance" but that there will be more female characters/engines in development. * Douglas/Glynn's driver is the first driver in the series to have ginger hair. Merchandise * Wooden Railway﻿ * Brio (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail Gallery File:TheFlyingKipperRS5.PNG|Drivers in the Railway Series File:ThomasandtheGuard28.png|Thomas' early driver File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain9.png File:GordonandtheGremlin74.png|Thomas' driver with Gremlin the dog File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak31.png File:ThomasAndTheBillboard62.png|Thomas' driver in CGI with the Photographer File:DayoftheDiesels6.png|Bob in Day of the Diesels File:TheAdventureBegins269.png|Thomas' driver and fireman in The Adventure Begins File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure254.png|Thomas' driver jumping clear in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:ThomasAttendsaGreekWedding48.png|Thomas' driver and fireman in Thomas' YouTube World Tour File:TourofSodor6.jpg|Thomas' driver in a magazine story File:TurntableBridge!2.png File:ThomasandhisFriends(MyFirstThomasbook)1.jpg|Thomas and his driver in a My First Thomas book File:EdwardandGordon50.png|Edward's driver File:Edward'sBrassBand42.png File:EdwardTheHero43.png|Edward's driver in CGI with Dowager Hatt File:FireEngineRS4.png|Henry's driver and fireman in the Railway Series File:Coal9.png|Henry's driver and fireman File:Henry'sHappyCoal24.png|Henry's driver in CGI with the Railway Coal Inspector File:OfftheRails26.png|Gordon's driver and fireman File:TenderEngines18.png File:ThomasandtheRumours43.png File:GordonTakesaTumble52.png File:ThomastheJetEngine4.png File:TheAdventureBegins83.png|Gordon's driver in CGI File:Buzz,BuzzRS4.png|James' driver and fireman in the Railway Series File:NoJokeforJames4.png|James' Driver File:OldIron14.png|James' ill driver File:NoJokeforJames55.png File:GhostTrain8.png|Percy's driver File:PercyandtheCalliope64.png|Percy's driver in CGI File:PercyGetsJammed6.jpg|Percy's driver in a magazine story File:HorridLorry8.png|Toby's driver File:TobyHadaLittleLamb4.png File:TobyHadaLittleLamb13.png File:FishRS5.png|Duck's driver and fireman in the Railway Series File:TobyHadaLittleLamb25.png|Duck's Driver File:Mike'sWhistle11.png|Duck's driver in CGI File:Escape29.PNG|Douglas' driver File:LoveMeTender93.png|Douglas' driver in CGI File:Oliver'sFind44.png|Oliver's driver File:TheDiseasel13.png|Bill and Ben's drivers File:NoSteamWithoutCoal60.png|Ben's driver in CGI File:RustytotheRescue36.png|Stepney's driver File:TrainStopsPlay41.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches26.png|Emily's driver File:EmilyandDash95.png|Emily's driver in CGI with a moustache File:SomethingFishy42.png|Arthur's driver File:TheSpotlessRecord47.png|Arthur's driver coated with fruit File:FergusBreakstheRules26.png|Fergus' driver File:PeaceAndQuiet23.png|Murdoch's driver and fireman File:EdwardtheGreat9.png|Spencer's driver File:JumpingJobiWood!77.png|Dash's driver with Hee-Haw File:SlowStephen106.png|Stephen's driver and fireman File:CautiousConnor29.png|Connor's driver and fireman File:LongLostFriend35.png|Gator's driver with a quarry worker File:Daisy(episode)25.png|Daisy's driver File:Toby'sTightrope24.PNG|Mavis' driver File:FieryFlynn66.png|Diesel, Paxton and Norman's drivers File:Diesel'sGhostlyChristmas38.png|Salty's driver File:TitforTat59.png|Bert's driver File:Mike'sWhistle60.png|Mike's driver File:CreepyCutting!3.png|Peter Sam's driver in a magazine story File:DriverSmallScaleModel2.jpg|Driver small scale model File:DriverSmallScaleModel3.jpg File:DriverSmallScaleModels.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:BrioSirTophamHatt&Friends.png|Brio (Mid Bottom Right) Category:Humans Category:Staff